The present invention relates to an image pickup device which is reduced in size and thickness by integrally assembling an optical lens, a solid-state image pickup element, peripheral components, a substrate and so on, and a process for producing the same.
Image pickup devices which have a size similar to that of video cameras have hitherto been common. However, it is desired that these devices be mounted on household electric appliances in information fields, and thus such devices as are highly functional and reduced in size and thickness are demanded.
In Japanese Patent Publication JP-A-9-284617, a technology related to the reduction in the size and thickness of the image pickup device is disclosed. FIG. 28 is a schematic diagram of an image pickup device disclosed in this Publication. FIGS. 29 and 30 are diagrams showing an assembling process of the conventional image pickup device. This image pickup device 101 is produced as follows: First, a die bond material is applied to a substrate 151. After a solid-state image pickup element 131 and peripheral ICs 141 are mounted on the substrate by die bonding, connection wires 161 are provided by wire bonding, whereby a state shown in FIG. 29 is attained. Next, a lens 191 is fitted to the solid-state image pickup element 131, whereby a state shown in FIG. 30 is attained. Furthermore, a holder 181 is fitted to the substrate with a filler or sealer 182 to thereby complete the image pickup device 101 as shown in FIG. 28. The reference numeral 183 indicates a lead.
In the prior art disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication JP-A-9-284617, a solid-state image pickup element (bare chip) is mounted on a substrate, and ICs as peripheral circuits are disposed on the periphery of the solid-state image pickup element, whereby the miniaturization and thinning of the image pickup device is contrived. Although this method is advantageous when thinning the image pickup element, it is required to secure a region for mounting the peripheral IC chips, which are mounted on the periphery of the solid-state image pickup element. Further, as the function of the image pickup device becomes higher, the number of components to be mounted increases. Thus, it has been difficult to miniaturize the image pickup device. Furthermore, since a lens is fitted to the solid-state image pickup element (bare chip) that has been mounted, while a holder is fitted to the substrate with the filler, a highly precise alignment technique has been required when the holder is aligned with the lens. If this alignment is inappropriate, sufficient hermetic sealing of the bare chip cannot be performed, resulting in a problem in that reliability of the image pickup device deteriorates.